objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for MLG Island
Note 1: I just wanted to point out that this was inspired by two similiar fanfics. This is, not in anyway supposed to be "idea stealing", or whatever. Note 2: Episode 3 has a lot of stupidity and based on it's content it may not be suitable for certain users. If you are one of those "certain users", enter at your own risk. If not, skip to the challenge part. Bfdi is the best, if you are reading this, episode 3's content is very suitable for you. Teams Yo, my name is Jeff *Bfdi is the best *Phuocphuc46 *Peeradon *SwagMaster198 *Vv cephei a *'M'''LG343 (jk NLG343) *TOG2 *Pen island123 (eliminated) *Unicornicopia170 (no offense if I got it wrong, I don't know lol) Mount Everest Climbers *Infinitybiade2005 (IB's impersonator) *Cedricblocks *Zingan *iixLillyxii *PikminComet *Phuocphuc64 *Nin10Boy6464 (eliminated) *Bfdifan444 *InfiniteSlingshots209 *John Cena! Episode 1: MLG IB2995: Welcome to Battle For MLG Island! Bfdi is the best: I'm SO PRO GET SHREKT EVERY1 PikminComet: Nope you're not zobros Vv cephei a: We are battling for what? IB2995: MLG Island. Let's have the contestants. Okay, so I have a name list, uh, anyone here named "Phuocphuc46"? PP46: I'm right in front of you IB2995: Um, whatever. Uh, Pen island 123? Pen Island 123: Present! IB2995: Uh, NLG343? NLG343: I'm here y'all TOG2: Get aut! IB2995: Wait can I nickname you as MLG343 NLG343: Yeh that's teh point (Later) IB2995: Uh ok, um, look at the teams above. TOG2: Why am I with NLG! NLG343: TOG2 started it. Let's all be happy. Zingan: Wow!!!!!! Phuocphuc46: Wow Infinityblade2005's impersonator: '''Uh ok, um, look at the teams above.' Vv cephei a: Stop that Bfdifan444: tweny one Phuocphuc46: Just beat Polargeist in not many attempts. Bfdi is the best: Lel you sux I beat it in 2 attempts no hax nub get rekt Cedricblocks and iixLillyxii: Hold on who signed us up for this IB2995: Ok so first competition. What does MLG stand for. I'll rate you out of 30. Okay you start first, impersonator IB2005's impersonator: Mah Little Gangsta look 9 ... IB2995: Shut the f*** up!! .... Anyway, 23/30. You are next Vv cephei a. Vv cephei a: Imagine what I say, cuz I don't know! IB2995: I imagine that you, uh ... Vv cephei a wins with 30/30 so Mount Everest Climbers are UFE PikminComet: Hold on that ain't fair IB2995: I don't give a frak Bfdi is The best: Wait I know! IB2995: Yes Bfdi. Bfdi is the best: Men Lack Girlfriends ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Vv cephei a: .... IB2995's impersonator: Lol wut IB2995: Well, anyway, Team Mount Everest Climbers are up for elimination. Vote like or dislike, in the comments. Voting ends October 9. Episode 2: Two Debuters IB2995: This episode two debuters will be joining. Nin10Boy6464: And who are they IB2995: Two friends of mine that for some reason can't create a wikia account. Phuocphuc46: Um, k SwagMaster1998: Yo wassup kiddos get ready to be shrekt bcuz I got swag InfiniteSlingshots209: Hello there skrubs my name is Jeff Bfdi is the best: C'mon in lets have swag party Vv cephei a: Oh god teenagers InfiniteSlingshots209: I am IB's acquaintance btw SwagMaster1998: And I got swag IB2995: Anyway Infinitybiade won the prize Infinitybiade2005: That's the host SwagMaster1998: Whatever IB2995: And Nin10Boy6464 is e-liminated!! Nin10Boy6464: Well, it was nice knownin' ya guys PikminComet: Get on with teh challenge already IB2995: Fine Cyberfrost btw SwagMaster will be going to the swag team (yo, my name is Jeff) and my acquaintance will be going to the other team. InfiniteSlingshots209: How's it goin' bros mah name is Pew-Die-Pie Everyone: ......... IB2995: So anyway, the challenge is a luck test. Random.org will decide your number of pts out of 10. Ok, open your boxes. Btw, only one person can get 10. InfiniteSlingshots209: I got 9! PikminComet: 6??? Phuocphuc46: I got 4.6 Bfdi is the best: 6.9!! Yeh! SwagMaster1998: 9.99. Fuk Vv cephei a: 7.2. Meh Peeradon: 5... Pen island123: 9.5, so close! Cedricblocks: 3.3, wow. Zingan: 3.3 also, fuu Phuocphuc64: lel, 6.4 iixLillyxii: 5.8 Unicornicopia170?: 9 MLG343: 9.98! Uh MLG REAL Bfdifan444: 10! Yeh!! IB2995: So vote either Bfdi is the best, Phuocphuc46, Peeradon, SwagMaster1998, Vv cephei a, MLG343, TOG2, Pen island 123, or Unicornicopia170 to be eliminated in the comments. Same format, like and dislike. Episode 3: MLG dunked episode Before reading this I advice that you look at Note 2 on the top. Prologue SwagMaster1998: Welcome to Major League Gaming semi finals round one. Have a few sips of mountain dew. Anyone ready to have some swag? (Awkward silence) I heard that's a lot! InfiniteSlingshots209: So, the match will be starting, in 5, 4, 3... SwagMaster1998: F****** light like a pussy! Elimination IB2995: First safe is MLG343 Crazy MLG Montage SwagMaster1998: MLG! Duh, duh duh duh Shrek: Want some Mountain Dew InfiniteSlingshots209: Whatever I'll have my beer. SwagMaster1998: Go f*** yourself InfiniteSlingshots209: No u Sixty-nine: F****** light like a pussy! Challenge IB2995: SwagMaster1998 and InfiniteSlingshots209 are automatically UFE for cutting out the elimination. So anyway, Pen island123 was eliminated, and nobody won prize? I'm not sure Gelatin: Then you have bad memory. Phuocphuc46: Reference, Super Dumb Objects SwagMaster1998: Well I got too much sweg for ya so yea vote off InfiniteSlingshots InfiniteSlingshots209: No I'll pay you $500 if you vote for SwagMaster1998 SwagMaster1998: Well yo stewpid nobody wants $500. five hundred: I do! P.S Peeradon won the prize IB2995: whatever the challenge cannot be done thanks to these two idiots. So they are UFE. Who do you want to eliminate m8? SwagMaster1998 InfiniteSlingshots209 (to be continued)